mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Jeffrey Combs
| birth_place = Oxnard, California, U.S. | birth_name = Jeffrey Alan Combs | occupation = Actor | years_active = 1971-1993; 2005; 2009-2010 (theater) 1981—present (film/TV) | death_date = | other_names = }} Jeffrey Alan Combs (born September 9, 1954) is an American actor known for his horror film roles and his appearances playing a number of characters in the Star Trek franchise. Early life Combs was born in Oxnard, California and raised in Lompoc, California. He attended Santa Maria's Pacific Conservatory of the Performing Arts, and later developed his acting skills in the Professional Actor's Training Program at the University of Washington. After spending several years performing in playhouses all along the West Coast, Combs moved to Los Angeles in 1980 and landed his first role in the 1981 feature film, Honky Tonk Freeway, in which he played an unnamed drive-in teller. His first horror film role came two years later in the 1983 film Frightmare. Career Combs' best known horror role was as Dr. Herbert West, the main character in the movie Re-Animator, which he has reprised in the film's two sequels. He also portrayed the part of author H. P. Lovecraft (creator of the Herbert West character) in the film Necronomicon: Book of the Dead. Combs has starred in eight H.P. Lovecraft adaptations. Other film credits include FeardotCom (2002), House on Haunted Hill (1999), I Still Know What You Did Last Summer (1998) and Dark House.Visit a Dark House Online On television, Combs enjoyed critical and popular success playing alien characters on the various modern Star Trek incarnations, beginning in 1994 with Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, in 2000 with Star Trek: Voyager, and in 2001 with Star Trek: Enterprise. Even Trek fans unfamiliar with Combs' human face immediately recognized him due to his distinctive voice. Ironically, this distinctive voice Combs uses in all his screen roles is not his natural speaking voice but rather an affected one, as evidenced by interviews and commentaries on various DVDs of his film and television appearances. Combs originally auditioned for the role of Commander William Riker on Star Trek: The Next Generation, but lost out to Jonathan Frakes, though producers kept him in mind for casting in the later series. His largest science-fiction role to date has been his multi-episode, multi-season appearances on Star Trek: Deep Space Nine as the Vorta clone Weyoun. On the same series, he had a recurring role as the Ferengi Brunt. During the DS9 episode "The Dogs of War", Combs appeared as both Weyoun and Brunt, making Trek history as the first guest actor to play two unrelated recurring roles in the same episode. On Star Trek: Enterprise Combs had a very popular recurring role as Shran, an Andorian military officer. Shran represents a dramatic shift in character type for Combs, as his three previous Star Trek incarnations, Weyoun, Brunt and Penk, had all been somewhat passive officials, whereas Shran is a more heatedly aggressive leader. Enterprise producer Manny Coto once mentioned in an interview that he hoped to make Combs a regular on the show, had the series been renewed for a fifth season. In addition, Combs made some non-recurring appearances, including Officer Kevin MulkaheyStartrek.com Deep Space Nine - Far Beyond the Stars and Tiron on Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Penk on Star Trek: Voyager, and the Ferengi Krem in Star Trek: Enterprise. He also had a cameo as a patron in Vic's Lounge in the final episode of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, along with many other actors, writers, and creators of the show. Combs has played nine onscreen roles in the Star Trek universe, as well as voicing Romulan Commander Suldok for the video game, "Star Trek: Elite Force II." Beyond the Star Trek franchise, Combs has had roles in many other science fiction series. He starred as the telepath Harriman Gray, in "Eyes" (1994), a first season episode of Babylon 5. In August 2005, he appeared for the first time on the science fiction series The 4400 as Dr. Kevin Burkhoff; by 2006, this became a recurring role. In early 2007, he played a highly-fictionalized Edgar Allan Poe in "The Black Cat", an episode of Masters of Horror.Jeffrey Combs, Star of "The Black Cat", UGO With his feet in both the horror and science-fiction worlds, as well as outside the two popular genres, Combs enjoys a diverse and varied fanbase. Combs has done extensive voice work; among others, Combs voiced The Scarecrow in the 1997 "revamp" of Batman: The Animated Series. Combs continued his work in the DCAU several years later, with a recurring role as The Question in Justice League Unlimited. His version of the Question was well-regarded by both fans and the JLU writing staff and is credited for reviving interest in the character. Combs will be voicing Ratchet on the new animated series, Transformers: Prime which is tentatively scheduled to begin airing in the fall of 2010 on The Hub, a new channel owned by Hasbro, Inc. In July 2009, Combs returned to his stage roots and reprised his role as Edgar Allan Poe in a one-man theatrical show entitled Nevermore...an Evening with Edgar Allan Poe at the Steve Allen Theatre in Hollywood, CA.Stebe Allen Theater - Nevermore Although only supposed to run for a month, the show enjoyed much success and sold-out crowds, and was extended four times. Nevermore as it is now simply known, closed its run in Los Angeles on December 19, 2009. The show had its East Coast debut on January 23 and 24 2010 at Westminster Hall in Baltimore, MD, Poe's final resting place.Baltimore Poe Bicentennial Celebration A tour of the Saturn Award nominatedFantasia 2010: Days 10 and 11 Nevermore is now in the works, with stops possibly including Chicago, New York, and Seattle, and a confirmed two-date run in San Diego in February.Nevermore Heading to San Diego for Two Performances On September 11, 2001, a man named Jeffrey Coombs (note the extra 'o' in the last name) was aboard hijacked American Airlines Flight 11, which was later crashed into the World Trade Center. Having been confused with the passenger on the jet, Combs the actor was pronounced dead by news media outlets and had to announce publicly that he was still alive.September 11, 2001 Victims Combs narrated the 25th Anniversary of Re-Animator on the 2010 FanTasia.Fantasia 2010: Days 5 Through 9 Filmography Television works (Star Trek and The 4400 credits separate) References Further reading Voisin, Scott, "Character Kings: Hollywood's Familiar Faces Discuss the Art & Business of Acting." BearManor Media, 2009. ISBN 9-781593-933425. External links * * * * Category:American film actors Category:American television actors Category:American voice actors Category:People from Oxnard, California Category:Actors from California Category:1954 births Category:Living people de:Jeffrey Combs fr:Jeffrey Combs it:Jeffrey Combs nl:Jeffrey Combs ja:ジェフリー・コムズ pt:Jeffrey Combs ru:Комбс, Джеффри fi:Jeffrey Combs sv:Jeffrey Combs